A Need for Company
by LaviOfTheScarletFlame
Summary: The Battle-dome on the SRF-001 Calnus, home to sweat, tears and intimate conversation.


##Start##

Faize felt dead inside, his body a weight that entrapped his essence. He felt so very fatigued at the whole idea that was his existence. He didn't want to hurt any more, he wanted to feel nothing. Nothing was better than this unending agony, the same memories yelling at him time and again.

Remember, remember the horror.

Do not forget the sacrifices of the weak.

He saw how the deaths of an entire planet cost his captain his bravery. He feared this would cost him his sanity. He was powerless to prevent the creeping feeling of dread, of inevitability that washed over him, dousing him in misery. Her eyes remain forever burned into the meaning of regret. his regret. He could have saved her. If he'd only tried harder, been stronger, maybe it wouldn't have ended that way. Captain Edge was different than him but as for guilt he felt pitifully the same.

Faize needed to talk.

He hated talking about his feelings. It made him feel so weak, so utterly helpless. The abyss was swallowing, he needed something to drive the dark away.

Perhaps Edge with his brilliant strength would be able to assist him.

He stood wiping the tears from his soft skin as he sauntered towards the door. He knew that the captain would most likely be lurking inside the battle simulation dome around this time. From the hall he could hear the muffled cries and heavy clangs of metal against metal. He couldn't enter quite yet, it was unsafe. He was unsafe. Fear urged him to knock till the door slid open. A slick roman god of war, a paragon of human visage bore upon his eyes. Faize's emotions flared upon his face, in perfect contrast with his verdant locks.

"Faize? What are you doing here?" Edge moved a strand of hair from his eyes, " Is there something you need?"

"I-I need to speak with you." Faize stammered.

"Right now? I...I'm a bit filthy." He stated, his cheeks colored vermilion.

"Please. This is imperative."

"...Come inside the battle dome Faize. I'll lock the door." Edge said as he inputed the necessary codes to change the room to private stargazing mode, beds splaying out into more horizontal positions.

"So...what did you need to speak to me about?"

Faize flustered, words on the tip of his tongue begging to be spoken.

"I don't know. Even if I did, the knowledge would only hurt me more. I can't take it, I feel...I feel ashamed. Horrified, sinking in despair. And over such a small thing." Faize grimaced, eyes welling with tears.

"Was it...was it her? I saw the way you looked at the altar..."

"Of course it was! Why none of you were as horrified is beyond me! How did you ever recover from the guilt? By becoming cold and emotionally hardened?!"

"No. I realized what I need to protect, what I'm able to protect and dedicate my life towards it. That doesn't mean the guilt doesn't sit within me! I can't sleep any more because of the light, the blinding light of death that destroyed whatever sanctuary I had in dreams!"

"That still doesn't justify leaving me out to dry." Faize growled, eyes a scarlet mess.

"Your'e right. I-I'm sorry Faize. I treated you wrongly. I based my judgement on Eldarian assumptions and not hard evidence."

"...I need...comfort I think. It's said to be very helpful towards emotional states. Could...Could you comfort me?"

"? I'm trying to right now, I don't-"

Faize brashly stepped into the heated realm of his personal space and whispered.

"Physically."

"Oh...? You want a hug?" Edge said, lacing a hand through his hair in confusion.  
Edge embraced the navigator, damp heat radiating to Faize's mind, coloring it blank with content.  
He pressed closer, sinking into the bliss of the captain's arms.

After too little time Edge pulled away, his face blood red.

"Well you probably don't want to cling to my dirty skin any longer, I really should go take a shower."

Faize what shot with an intense sense of longing to beg him not to go, to embrace him for much longer.

He let him go.

##End.##

Well that was the story. Bam. Probably more coming, I have a lot of prompts I want to fill. Feel free to message me with reqs or whatever.


End file.
